Forgotten Past
by gali-o
Summary: Haruka never asked to be born as tengu. Meet a human lighten his solitude life, the man who changes his perception of life, the same men who sealed him in another darkness. Is it his fault to be born as tengu? HarukaXOC-kantarou's ancestor
1. encounter

a/n : this story take places before Haruka sealed away. So, this fanfic is about Haruka and ancestor of Ichinomiya family who sealed Haruka; of course before the tengu we know and love sealed away. The ancestor has same appearance with Ichinomiya Kantarou, but his name is Ichinomiya Hotaru.

**#1 Oni-eater Tengu**

That creature was one of perfect thing ever life in the world. It has shape of man human with black hair that suited his dark eyes. As a symbol of betrayal it was given a pair black wing, like an angel who fallen from the heaven. Yet, it lives in earth as ordinary tengu.

As a tengu, it has territory to protect. Due to his man-appearance, people adore him as guardian of the village by eating oni. But the fact is he just consumes oni to continue his life, for his own benefit. People just think as they like, being guardian and all, it just their misunderstood. He likes freedom and didn't take order from others.

But he's used to that situation; as long as villagers didn't disturb him then he won't disturb them, he let them be. He even made good relation with other tengu, white winged tengu called Sugino.

Sugino is the real God that protects the human territory with his heart and soul. He heard that the previous god has sealed away by some human. Human are always like that; as long as they protect the land humans will praise them highly as god. But if they are no longer useful for them, they will abandon their god, even worse sealed their god; which ridiculous to think. The black winged tengu wonders if Sugino will sealed away someday.

He doesn't know who named him at the first place but that's how he called now. Oni-eater tengu, the one who eats oni.

**#2 First Encounter**

It was a clear day when he walks along the river near the quiet village. The sky was blue that perfectly reflected on water's surface create an identical image. The green of terrestrial plants added more beauty with colorful little flowers that sway away by the wind.

He wants to enjoy the quietness when he heard something.

"Aaa…It's so relaxing!! Ha..ha.. !!" said the voice happily.

The tengu who has his wing folded, peeks from bushes and saw a child wear clothes just like miko, but this one is a male not female. Maybe he isn't that young due to his white hair but from he isn't look that old. This person looks suspicious; furthermore, he is surrounded by some youkai.

"Did we do great this time, Ho'chan?" asks the small youkai which shapes like a crane.

"Never this good, Hakutsuru! The villagers give us lot of money. Maybe I can get better things to eat."

The tengu keep watching him, sees the Shorty playing with those youkai. His smile was bright and face was clear, his figure glitter with spark from river. He never saw someone this shiny before. The short man attracted him somehow, the way he laughs like life is a real good thing.

"Is it fine for speaking that loud? What if someone from that village spotted you?" ask the tengu.

He knows that he's better keep his mouth closed but he can't help it. This man has take advantage of villagers, make fool with them and laugh behind them. It's not that he cares about those pathetic villagers but somewhere in his heart can't accept it.

The young man called Ho'chan stops his laugh and turns his face. He regains his composure and cross his arm in front of him, stares back at him with bitter smile in his face.

"So we have someone spying us now. What are you going to do, Mr. Spy? Are you going to tell the villager that they've been bullied?" dares the man, he winks at him.

The tengu shakes his head slowly, "No, I'm not."

"Ow, that's good to hear, right, Hakutsuru'san?" asks the man to low class youkai.

"I don't think so, Ho'chan. Please forgive us, Tengu'sama," says the crane youkai.

The crane shaped youkai bows his head low before pull Ho'chan away. But Ho'chan ignores the low class youkai and comes closer to Haruka.

"Tengu? Are you really a tengu?" asks Ho'chan in awe.

Once again the tengu can see that the man's eyes sparkling. His eyes were deep scarlet which contrast with his white hair and pale skin. But those eyes suit him well.

Ho'chan walks around the tengu for a while and studies his figure more. His unusual habit makes the low class youkai stands in fear.

"Ho'chan, stop it. That's not polite," says Hakutsuru confuses.

"En, but this is my first time seeing tengu," protest the short man.

"Please forgive us, Tengu'sama!! We'll leave immediately," says the crane and pulls Ho'chan away with him.

"Aa, Hakutsuru!! Wait!!"

With a quick flap, the man had taken away by the crane. After their sudden departure, the river side backs into silence again. The voice of water likes a soft ring in his ears and the sky still clear.

He thinks about the man before. The man who uses oni to gain money by bullies the villager. He feels sorry for the low youkai, perhaps the crane youkai often suffer for its master's behavior.

He loves his freedom that's why he doesn't take any order. He is strong that needn't other's presence. He loves the way he live now, being free and all.

**#3 Work for Free**

It was another bored day when the black winged tengu flying low above the forest on the mountain. He stops when he hears a chanting spell from a small wooden house.

He decides to stop at the roof and sees what going on there. He could hear peoples talking from inside the house.

"It's fine, now. I already kick out the bad spirit from your daughter. She's probably still exhaust so let her rest for days," says the familiar voice.

"Yes, Ichinomiya'sensei. Thank you so much for helping us. If it wasn't you, I don't know what to do. She is my only and precious daughter…" said another voice, hoarse and sounds old, she ends sobbing.

He peeks from the open window. There he saw that man with white hair and scarlet again, near him, an old lady and her daughter, rest on dull tatami. The rest of the house is dull too, it was small and crowd.

"Please, Ma'am… If you aren't telling me quickly, maybe I can't do much to help her either. Thank God that she's able to be saved," again the man try to comfort the old lady.

"Thank you very much, Ichinomiya'sensei… You were kind; hope God will enlighten your life."

"Now, I want excuse my self. There are things I should do. Be careful, Ma'am…"

After saying that, the Ichinomiya guy left the house. He follows him silently. The white haired man all alone now, the tengu curious about what is he going to do after this.

"When you'll stop spying on me, Tengu'sama?" asks the monk without turns his face.

Since his presence has spotted by him, there is no reason for Haruka to hide any longer. He flies low and lands near the scarlet eyed monk.

"You won't get paid properly from that kind of house."

The Shorty smiles at him, "I just do my job. Besides, everything never went as planned, right?"

"Where's youkai that accompanied you yesterday?" Haruka changes the topic immediately.

The monk stares at him, a bit confuse with the tengu's curiousness. He chuckles despite gives a straight answer.

"What so funny?" asks the black winged tengu irritated.

"No, nothing particular."

He knows that the shorter man had something up in is mind about him. But he doesn't want to hear it either; otherwise the man will laugh louder. So he prefers to keep his mouth shut.

"By the way, Tengu'sama, Is it fine to walk along with human like me? Don't you hate human?"

That question breaks the brief silent among them. The tengu just looks at the shorter man before him, he seems doesn't mean anything. But the question even tough was simple but hard to answer.

"Who knows," he replies shortly.

The wind blows cold wind between them, sways their clothes. The forest was silent like before, only their foot steps that filled the air.

**#4 Hannin Village**

The other time they meet is another story.

The dark haired tengu is half asleep after chatting with Sugino, the white winged tengu, to waste the night when a low class youkai comes to him. It was a crane youkai named Hakutsuru.

"Tengu'sama!!" screams the crane from outside Sugino's nest.

"Tengu'sama!! Please help!!"

He forces his eyes to open after sudden scream.

"Hey, can't you be quieter? This is late at night!!" Sugino scolds the crane.

"Forgive my rudeness, Sugino'sama but Ho'chan in a big trouble now!!" the crane panics and after looks more at it, it had new scar in several place.

"Who is Ho'chan you're babbling about?" asks Sugino patiently.

"Ichinomiya Hotaru!! He is attacked by strong youkai when he tries to cease it from Hannin village!!"

"Sugino, do you know where is Hannin village?"

"Yes, just heading south, after you find a river then follows it to north."

"Okay, I'll go there now. Take good care of that oni."

Before Sugino could asks any further, the black winged tengu already spreads his wings and flies away. The black feathers fall on wooden floor. Sugino lost his thought, he never concern about anyone else before. This is a new thing for black winged tengu who has been lonely for a long time.

"Let's wish that something bad will never happen," he whispers in a barely audible voice.

Meanwhile, at border of Hannin village, the man in white coat fights alone against the oni. He tries hard to knock down the wild oni but ends up failed. With a powerful slap, the oni makes the man hits a big stone before bounced and lands on ground.

The man thinks he will end up died after another hit from wild oni, but no. With blur visions, he saw that someone with black wings lands between him and the wild oni. This black winged creature replaces him, fights with oni and from the fight, the winged creature looks strong.

It was when the tengu split the oni's body into pieces. Its blood spills anywhere, the red drops spread and like dancing in the air under the full moon.

"Kirei na-so beauty-… like blooming red petals of zakuro…," murmurs the white haired monk before close his eyes and lost his consciousness.

After dealing with now death-youkai, the tengu turns to the man behind him. The said man was lies on the ground, eyes closed. Blood marks his white coat and clothes. He walks closer and kneels down. He lifts the man's face to get a better look.

"You are weak, human," he says in a low voice.

With a swift motion, he takes the wounded man in his arms and flies away. Black feathers fall and land on ground which covered with blood without unnecessary voice.

To be continue…

**Hello everybody!! This is my second Tactics's fanfic and I wish you like this one too. I'm apologizing for grammatical and spelling error, but I hope it doesn't bother you to enjoy this story.**

**Please give me your review, your comment and I'm open to every kind of criticize. And thankie muchie for reading!! Cee Yuu at next chapter!!**


	2. haruka

The air was light that morning, Hotaru humming happily while writing under the dim light. His eyes full of spirit, he wants to finish the script soon. Tonight gonna be different, he doesn't eating alone. He will having dinner on the same table with the black winged tengu.

There's always reason behind something and the reason for them having dinner together lay on several days ago.

**#1 Flash Back**

When Hotaru opens his eyes, sunbeam hits him through holes from straw roof. He finds himself laying in his own bed and his own room. He blinks his eyes several times to adjust with the light before completely awaken.

"Aa, Ho'chan!! You already wake up!" said a crane youkai, Hakutsuru cheerily.

Hotaru smiles at his little fellow. He tries to sits when he feels pain in his backbone and head. Hotaru gritted his teeth to endure the pain.

"Don't push yourself, Ho'chan or Tengu'sama will scold me."

"Tengu…sama…" repeats Hotaru.

"Yes, Tengu'sama really came that night to save you. Ho'chan, that was dangerous, please doesn't ever do anything like that anymore," Hakutsuru begs.

Hotaru chuckle which make the low class youkai worry about Hotaru's condition; the crane youkai afraid that his head gets injuries and affects his brain too.

"Ho'chan, are you 'kay?" asks Hakutsuru lower his head, almost touch Hotaru's face.

"So sorry for make you worry, Hakutsuru. Hmh, I'm fine," reply the monk with warm smile in his lips.

"Do you know where this Tengu'sama was?" asks Hotaru.

Hakutsuru lifts his face, its black eyes look straight at the man. It wonders why the man asks about the black winged tengu. The crane youkai afraid of get scolded by the tengu because it doesn't take care of Ho'chan properly. The other reason is because Hakutsuru doesn't think that it's good for Hotaru meets him now.

Hakutsuru heard lot of rumors about the black winged tengu and most of it isn't good rumors. The tengu had ate so much oni before, he is so strong that able make other tengu fearing him. A lot of strong oni perish under his powerful blast, so it is normal for low class youkai like it fearing him too. His black wings are different from other tengu.

Hakutsuru knows that Hotaru has special ability to get close with youkai and oni as descendant of Ichinomiya family. Hakutsuru knows that Hotaru not as strong as his ancestor. He doesn't have any talent on cease oni or youkai; that why he asks Hakutsuru and the others to disturb the villager and make fool of them.

If something happen to scarlet eyed monk, Hakutsuru will grieving. Ho'chan isn't bad person after all, Hakutsuru loves him. It never met someone as kind and honest as him.

"I wanna thank him, Hakutsuru. I would be glad if you would show me the way," said the man like he can read what's on Hakutsuru's mind.

Hotaru winks at white crane that often plays with him since he's still child, to make sure that nothing bad will happen once they reach the black winged tengu's nest.

Hakutsuru unfold its wings and jumps backward, "I will after you getting better."

After saying that, the white crane youkai flies away to the sky. Hotaru doesn't have a chance to follow with his current condition. He just smiles for left alone in the room.

Hotaru licks his lip before slowly open it. Then he closes his eyes and begins singing.

**#2 On the Way**

Hotaru asks Hakutsuru about promise they made. Since the red eyed man already gain his normal condition, the crane youkai can't avoid him despite its hesitant to bring the man in to the mountain where the black winged tengu lives.

So there they are, walk through under the green canopy of trees. The forest's layer are thick with decomposed leafs and somehow sticky. The weeds coated the woods, gives slight color of green and brown.

Hotaru doesn't know that he and the plants compete in gaining air. He just know that his breath become heavier. He is a bit excited about what will he talks once they get there even tough this is not the first time he will meet the black winged tengu. But he never seeks him before, so this is gonna be different.

Hakutsuru stops under big Ginko tree which the bark covered by weed. Hotaru can feel strong presence near him.

"He lives there, Ho'chan," said Hakutsuru points his wings to the top of the tree.

"I think he looks closer than that, Hakutsuru'san," says the monk while turns his head and finds a creature hovers in the air, not so far from him.

"Right, Tengu'sama?" asks the monk with sweet smile plastered in his lips.

Oni-eater tengu keeps silent as he folded his arm across his chest. He keeps his black eyes to the man under him, along with looks-scared-crane. His wings slowly bring him down, the oni-eater tengu landed without noisy. He looks graceful on his white kimono, perhaps the villagers subsided his need of clothes.

"I'm glad able to say my greatest thank to you about the last time, Tengu'sama. If it not you, maybe I'm not able to stand here anymore," says Hotaru tries to act polite.

"You look healthy, human," replies oni-eater tengu shows no impression at all.

"By the way, Tengu'sama. I bring something for us."

Hotaru lifts his right hand and shows a-looks-like-sake-pot. He grins while oni-eater's eyes flick in amusement.

**#3 Perception of Beauty**

And comes the twilight, Hakutsuru and oni-eater tengu prepare the dinner for Hotaru when Sugino came. The food itself not so special but the sake Hotaru brought had light up the atmosphere.

The dinner is over, the sake pot already empty too. Hotaru sits near window at the tree house. Not so far from him, Hakutsuru chirping maybe it drink too much sake.

"It so lively here, I wonder how many animals that stay awake at night," said the red eyed monk.

His eyes wander on the forest surface below them.

"A lot of, this is summer anyway," comes reply from white winged tengu.

"Enn… I guess so," he smiles sheepishly.

"Now you can go home, Human," says oni-eater tengu coldly.

Hotaru turns his face to him. The oni-eater tengu has black hair and black wings but Hotaru could tell that his heart not that black. He wants to tease him further.

"Forest at night would be dangerous for me, Tengu'sama. If I get killed by wolf, fox or even bear, your help last time would be in vain," Hotaru doesn't forget to add commercial smile in his lips.

"You're so interesting, Ichinomiya'kun," says Sugino.

"So annoying," said oni-eater tengu lazily.

Sugino not to concern about what his friend says since he is already drunk. His face blushes pink and eyes half open half closed; completely different from oni-eater tengu, his eyes still bright. Even tough the light is dim but Hotaru could feel that oni-eater tengu keeps his eyes on him.

Slowly, Hotaru rose from his place and sighs.

"Don't you feel tired, Tengu'sama? Not let your guard down even at night," asks the shorter man while tilted his head.

Oni-eater tengu keeps silent as Hotaru walks closer and closer. Hotaru stops in front of him and kneels down.

"Tell me your name, Tengu'sama."

"What for?" oni-eater tengu switch to more comfortable position.

Eyes glare at monk before him, "You mere human."

Hotaru smiles, he doesn't expecting some kindness from beauty creature that had help him once. In opposite, the black winged tengu surprised by such tender and comforting smiles.

"Everything that have name will make us love it more and more every time we call the name."

Oni-eater tengu looks straight at him, deep into the red eyes. The black haired tengu sure he saw something that sparkles in those eyes. Hotaru keeps watching him when he turns his face away.

"Too bad that I don't have any," says oni-eater tengu with his stoic face.

Hotaru silenced by that confession. He moves his right hand and slowly turns oni-eater face against him again.

"You're joking, right? How can such beauty creature like you don't have any name?"

Oni-eater tengu feels uncomforted when Hotaru leans his face closer. Almost whispering, he says, "That's such a stupidity."

"Up till now I can't forget when you kill the oni. Its blood spilled everywhere, like zakuro's petals. It is so beauty that I often dreamed about you. It is like you bring the spring within your hand."

The creature can feel warmth in his face, not ordinary warmth he used to be. This is more like something that embarrassing him. Nobody says that he is beauty before. If feels so wrong in his ears.

He often heard that Sugino said to be beauty creature for his white wings. When his pure white wings spread and he begun to flew away, his movement was smooth. When he flew away, white feather that fall off without voice also looked beauty. That was the beauty that he had known.

Besides, Hotaru says it like he was the most beauty creature that lived in the world, nothing else. His voice somehow sounds seductive; he could hear nothing but his voice. The voice that completely different from what he used to hear from the monk.

"Say embarrassing line is prohibited!" says oni-eater tengu.

"Een?"

"How can spilled blood called beauty. Your description about beauty is out of sense," hissed him.

Hotaru only chuckles.

**#4 Wings That Cover the Moon**

"Aa… the star so pretty up there, Tengu'sama," said Hotaru when he accidentally oversees the window.

Hotaru a bit happy that his plan worked, he didn't sure that the tengu could hear his voice but he did. Hotaru tried used some voice that can be heard only by tengu being, he had practiced it for so long. He doesn't know how far his progress since he never met any tengu before.

He steps out the wooden window sill to big branch of the tree; they are still in tree house anyway. The sky so bright that night, it was fool moon. The moon looks so beauty within the star; diving the dark. The air so fresh that sways his white hair away.

Tengu'sama just stare at him, "Hey, it dangerous there."

"Ah, don't worry. I often climbs tree when I was child besides we can better from here."

Not long after saying that, Hotaru comes back to the house.

"Come on, Tengu'sama. Let's go outside," Hotaru pulls the tengu to follow him.

"Why should I?" protest the taller.

"Sugino'sama already sleeps so does Hakutsuru. What is so fun from watching them sleeping?" Hotaru keeps pull the hesitant tengu.

"That's enough, Human."

"Ow, come on, you could call by my name, Tengu'sama. It is Hotaru desu…"

"No."

"Give it a try," Hotaru keeps pushing him with his innocent look.

"No."

"Come o…"

Hotaru's foot slipped from the branch and he lost his balance. Too bad that it happen when he loosens his hold on oni-eater tengu; suddenly, Hotaru fall from the tree. At the first time, Tengu'sama only can see Hotaru's wide hopeless eyes. He looks so desperate that he let his body fall without tries to grab anything.

Hotaru doesn't sure that the tengu will help him again this time. But in the corner of his secret heart, he wished for it to happen. He is a bit disappointed when he saw the tengu just stare at him, not trying to grab his hand.

The air so cold against his skin and the full moon seems far and further. It just stands still on the sky along with the stars. Hotaru thinks that the moon was laughing him when he saw black wings unfold like a curtain that covers him from stars, moon, and anything else. Once again, he fell into darkness.

Then the next thing he feels is warmth of tengu. Oni-eater tengu had caught him before bumps in the ground with his strong arms and trapped him in his embrace. When Hotaru lifts his head, he could see tengu's face above him.

Hotaru thinks that his black hair is perfect, so does his pair of black wing. And the face quite handsome filled with maturity, makes every man would envy him. He looks more adorable under yellow radiance of pale moon, like now when winds playing his hair.

Hotaru reach his hands to hug him back and buried his face on tengu's chest, only clothes that separate them away; Tengu'sama himself rather surprised by Hotaru's act.

"Haruka also means spring, right?" asks Hotaru more to him self.

Instead of releasing him when they landed on tree house, Hotaru lifts his face up against the tengu. His smile looks bitter and sweet at the same time. The smile allures him in indescribable feeling.

"Tell me, Tengu'sama…"

Hotaru's eyes were bright red against him; once again the tengu doesn't know how to describe his feeling that time. It almost feels like the human casts something through his words…

"May I call you Haruka this time forward?"

And through his lips…

"Hnh," said the tengu as an agreement when his mouth tangled with the monk in front of him.

Surprisingly, it doesn't feel strange at all for oni-eater which named Haruka now. He doesn't sure that this is because the shorty had named him 'Haruka'.

_Well, maybe we're really drunk…_

To be continued…

-xXx-

**Hello everybody!! Sorry for the late upload, I've been pretty busy with my new business. Moreover I do it without my Mom knowing, it is legal but she is overprotected sometimes; that's why I love her more and more XD .Once I'm success and get lot of money, I'll use it to eliminate her sadness away.**

**I wish you like this one too. Please give me your review, pretty please... It will really helpful to increasing my spirit and without any review, I will thought that you dislike this story TT**

**Anyway, did you enjoy the slight service the scene where they kissing under the full moon. . I like this part a lot. Oh, and for you who didn't get why Hotaru named the tengu 'Haruka', is because the tengu remembered Hotaru of spring. When you think of Haruka, what comes into your mind? **

**And thankie muchie for reading this story and spent your precise time to write the review. Also thanks for everybody who added my other tactic's fanfic titled 'far' as your favorite!! Cee Yuu at next chapter!!**


	3. silly go round

Sometimes great thing happen more than we'd expected while the other time everything seems wrong. Sometime we're extremely happy and the other time we're grieving. Live never been easy; unpredictable, out of mind and many things left indescribable.

**#1 One Conclusions**

It has been a week since black winged tengu that Sugino knows as lonely tengu befriended with human. This is quite hard to accept for him. The black winged tengu he calls oni-eater never followed him everywhere. The whole time he thought that he is the closest friend of him; they had known each other since tens years ago but the black tengu never open his mind.

They more like just ordinary friend than close friend. Sugino a bit envy to the human, but also relieve because at least the tengu have friend. Besides, Hotaru doesn't look like bad person he ever met. The human that looks innocent at his age success makes the tengu smiles more often.

Oni-eater also allowed the human called him 'Haruka'. Sugino jumps to one conclusion that Ichinomiya Hotaru must be very nice person.

Wait, Sugino feels something strange behind this. The black winged tengu changes drastically since the human visits their tree house. He didn't remember very well, but the human said something to his friend. He was drunk but now he sure that the human pulled the tengu fall out from the window that night.

Now, Sugino jumps to another one conclusion that Ichinomiya Hotaru must be very scary person; that his black winged friend in a great danger.

**#2 And…**

"Haruka?" ask middle age man with same clothes as Hotaru, white and red monk clothes.

"That's right, Oji'san," said Hotaru with his commercial smile.

The mid age man studying the tengu, which have his wing folded, from toe to head back to toe again. His eyes turn to shorter man beside him.

"And?"

"He'll live here until he has his house fixed," said Hotaru.

This time, the Oji'san look at Hotaru; doubted the man with brilliant red eyes.

"And?"

"He isn't live for free. He'll work."

Oji'san turns his attention back to raven haired man who seems irritated.

"And?"

"Look, he has good looking face and nice body also wonderful voice," Hotaru keeps promoting the tengu.

"Haruka, said something," he whispers to the man.

"Hey, Old Man, can I live here?" asks the tengu impatiently with impatient face and impatient voice.

"What is his good looking face; nice body and wonderful voice have to do with work exactly?"

It is good for Hotaru that his uncle didn't give any response about the question.

"It is gotta be easy to gain people's attention. People will come along with prosperity. He'll help with my work."

Haruka almost didn't believe about what Hotaru said. He knows that Hotaru is a materialistic monk and throw away his pride only to obtain money, but not by talk it straight.

"And?"

Oh, okay just forget it since the Old Man didn't mind about it after all.

**#3 Prologue, Probably**

It is already decided that Haruka will stay at shrine belongs to Ichinomiya family until his house have fixed. Truthfully, Haruka didn't have any house at all at the first place. All he did everyday just wandered around place that his wings brought him.

It was un-denied-able fact that he often stay with white winged tengu called Sugino. But live with humans is rather new things for him which mean new experience for Haruka. He never stay for a long time in the same place, not that Haruka plans to stay with Hotaru tough.

The black winged tengu doesn't know how it feels live in a community, doesn't know what to do to avoid unnecessary problem. He doesn't know everything about human; he is a tengu after all.

It works almost the same with Hotaru. He has chosen as a monk before him aware about life. His training didn't give him any chance to made contact with ordinary life. He had to follow the-other-Oji'san to many place, far from his parents. No, he didn't know like what a family is.

But the worst of all is, after such Spartan-like-training that almost cost his life; the elder and other people gave their judgment. Hotaru didn't qualified enough to be the next heir of Ichinomiya family even tough he born in the main family of Ichinomiya.

It hurts Hotaru so much. He never asks to be the heir of Ichinomiya family, nor asks to follow the training that almost takes his life. He had done his best in everything but still it didn't matter for the elder, they expected more from the next heir and they didn't found it in Hotaru. His presence no longer needed.

But it was another story…

Because right now…

The room is dark. Dim light of the moon only makes shady shadow in the paper-made-wall. The supper is over hours ago but the night seems long tonight, probably.

"Hey, Human," call Haruka from other side of the room.

"Hnh?" come weak reply from Hotaru.

"Is the Old Man always snoring like this?"

"Yeah, probably."

Haruka silent for a moment before he decides speak off his mind.

"I'm barely can sleep."

"Me too, probably."

Haruka looks at human that already doze off.

"I can wake up tomorrow, then, probably," said Haruka before tries to sleep again.

**#4 Open Your Heart**

The sun was bright and the light radiate hot wave. This is summer anyway, everybody prefer to stay at house. The watermelon float peacefully on the washbasin; without knowing that it's life will end soon.

Haruka walks lazily behind the monk that hides his face under the straw hat. The temperature was barely bearable. Hotaru sweating so much that his clothes becomes wet. He decides to stop under persimmon tree.

"Dear Lord… I can't bear it any longer… Forgive me…," Hotaru bubbling desperately.

Haruka just silently watch the nearly death man. His childish face burn red; not as brilliant as his eyes but it is surprisingly very red. Haruka leans his back to the block and keep an eye to Hotaru who lay on the grass under the shadow.

No longer, fresh wind blows through the field and swaying their hair. Haruka notice that his face slowly back to normal again; the sign of inflammation disappear.

Hotaru keeps close his eyes and doze off. He lets the wind blows everything, he tired and a bit light headed.

Haruka still watch over him. He sees Hotaru's hair swayed by the wind. He hears Hotaru's breathe among the air. He feels Hotaru's peace mind through his innocent face.

Haruka pay attention to the human while wind accidentally makes Hotaru's clothes open and exposes his pale skin.

_Silly human, why do I keep following you? This is strange… You don't strong at all, you're weak. And your white hair like an old man, geez, why did you have such innocent face?_

Haruka touch Hotaru's cheek with his index finger. He awes the smooth skin; he never knew that touching him would be this fun.

_But human is an interesting object._

Haruka moves his finger, trailed down to his neck and keep down to his chest. He stops there; he feels something throbbing under the skin. Haruka a bit confuses so he places his palm on it. It's still throbbing so he put another hand on his own chest, there's no throb at all.

Interested with the strange throb, Haruka opens Hotaru's cloth. Hotaru feels something so he wakes up. When he opens eyes, he surprised that the tengu already on top of him and tries to undress him.

"Haruka…"

Innocently, Haruka lift his head up and look straight at the red eyes.

"Yes?" he asks.

Hotaru stuns and didn't make any movement, so does the black winged tengu.

"What are you doing?" asks the human with worry eyes.

"There is something in your chest that throbs over and over. I need to check it out," said the tengu with straight look.

Hotaru checks his own chest, there's nothing wrong. Until he feels his heart beat.

"Dou you mean this beat?" asks the human again.

"Yes, not only that place, I can feel the throb all over your body. From here…" Haruka trail up his fingertip to his head, down to his neck, to his chest, there Haruka stops.

"It throbs faster now. Strange… "

Then he continues down to his stomach and goes lower. Hotaru slaps the hand before reach his private place.

"Stop it!" he screams in many different feelings.

Haruka lift his face, he doesn't understand why Hotaru's face is all red now.

"It is normal for human's body throbs like this. Through the beat we can find out about someone's condition."

"So, how do you feel?" asks the tengu, leans his face closer.

"Eh…ah…Wh.. What do you mean?"

"How do you feel? Your face is all red and it throbs faster and faster now."

Hotaru can't really answer it since they're still in awkward position.

"If you don't want tell me, fine. I'll find out by my self," said the tengu in full confidence.

"How..?" asks the monk really want to know.

Without saying a word, Haruka pull off the cloth with a swift motion. So suddenly that Hotaru didn't have a chance to prevent it, moreover Haruka pushes him down. With hand locked up his head, Hotaru barely can move.

Haruka places his ear next to his heart and hears the beat clearly. He doesn't move so does the red eyed man. Hotaru keep silent for a brief time, waiting for the tengu's reaction when the grass tickles his bare skin. He feels uncomfortable with his condition, beneath the black winged creature and grass against his back.

"Did you find anything?" asks Hotaru carefully.

Haruka didn't answer him, he waits for more time. He hopes that he'll find something but it doesn't work.

"No, nothing beside your warmth."

His face looks disappoint. With that he lifts his head and stares at the man who stares back at him. He wishes that the human will tell him something, a method to find out someone's condition. But nobody said a thing; they just keep staring at each other. Then Hotaru reach out his hand and brings Haruka down back against him.

"I think that you are the one who give me warmth," he said with calm voice.

Haruka doesn't say anything beside hug him back. Well, there's no need to hurry because the human won't go anywhere. He knows that he'll find the method to knowing someone's condition later. He'll keep practicing using the monk body.

To be continued…

**Hello everybody!! Thankie muchie for reading this story.. Maybe I looked like holding chapter for review. but the truth is I became lazier and lost interesting in continuing this story which make it take longer to finish this off. Please let me know if there're anybody who look forward for this story.**


	4. things that belongs to me

I am stronger than him so he should obey me. He is my toy; nobody allowed playing with him. He is my subordinate; nobody allowed ordering him around. He is mine; nobody allowed taking him away.

**#1 Mine**

CTAR!!!

Screams of thunder scratch the grey morning sky. Haruka didn't know how long it had been since the human and the old man left him behind in the house by himself. This is out of the monk habit to leave him; the man often comes to him and playing around him like a fool.

It was raining and the lighting dance between the cold drops of water. The whole day seems so long for him since he woke up alone yesterday morning. Everything seems so wrong without his presence, he wonders why. He never has been this close to any human before.

The black winged creature didn't like this feeling, this situation, this weather, this house, he begins to hate anything. It isn't that easy to search the monk even tough he has a pair of wing. He had search all the place that maybe visited by the man but he was nowhere.

He hasn't slept last night. His eyes keep open. Anger and tiredness melt in darkness of the peas. From the opened window, he could clearly saw the same grey gloomy morning sky. Dew coated bamboo leafs hanging low in high heavens tip.

Footsteps can heard from far away, from the continuous voice Haruka knows that it ccame from single person. The man came closer to the house-part of shrine where they can life as ordinary people. Then he entered the house from the front door; this human keeps walk and stops in front of the door.

Then the door opens in a slow motion. Hotaru's eyes widen as he saw the creature he knew sits silently in one corner of the room, stares at him. He stands still in his place.

Haruka slowly rise from his place, angry lidded in his eyes like a heavy curtain. There're so much things he want to shout out loud right in his face, his heart burned hot. He was ready to punish the human. But before he move forward, Hotaru suddenly jumped and hugged him; causing their body fall back to the wooden floor.

"HEY…" Haruka explodes now.

"Haruka!! I never expect that you waiting for me. I'm so glad… so glad…"

Hotaru buried his face in a way that made Haruka forget his anger. Instead, he hugged back the shorty above him and pats his back.

"Of course I won't leave you. Because I know that you can't do anything without me," replies the black winged tengu full of confident.

"Yes," Hotaru whispers softly.

"But next time, let me know. I'm your savior anyway."

"Yes."

**#2 Mine**

The summer almost ends now, the weather not as hot as before. Nevertheless, Hotaru had another routine duty since the old man won't come back soon. Now Hotaru must handle anything connected to the shrine; from sweeping the fallen leaf to do the cremation and accounting alone, from early morning to late night. He often leaves Haruka alone.

Haruka could help him in a certain duty like sweep, gather the blocks, and sometimes catch rabbit for dinner. Haruka didn't really help that much, Hotaru rarely talk to him lately. This made Haruka felt lonely; he didn't came to left alone.

Like that day when Hotaru comes late at night after burial ceremony.

"What makes you so long?" asks the black winged creature in cold manner.

"Ah, Haruka, I'm so tired… The man's mother really troubled me. She rejects the fact that her son already died," that's when Hotaru saw anger lit in Haruka's eyes he asks him, "Is there any problem?"

"There's no food tonight, you often forgot to cook. This is always happen over and over. Why don't you stop being a monk? The Old Man leave you, he won't know you did the job or not," protests the tengu.

"It isn't that simple, Haruka. Besides, if there's no food you can search it by yourself. You may eat oni as much as you want. Don't put all of the mistakes in me," Hotaru really tired he can't control his emotion from speaking rude.

"You're the host so you must treat me well!" Haruka really angry now. He shouted in front of his face.

"I'm not your servant! I shouldn't treat you well for whole day. I have my own business!"

"But you're just an imposter! You can't do a monk's job! Why are you pretending to be the one?"

Hotaru felt like Haruka slaps him through the questions. Haruka is right; he didn't competent to be a monk. He knew it more than anyone else did but he didn't want anyone say it, it hurt more since Haruka's the one who said it.

Hotaru didn't answer, he keeps his face low. With that, he left the room and Haruka who was confused.

"Hotaru!" calls the tengu, pulled his hand.

"Let my hand off, Haruka. I want to sleep," said the red eyed man in despair.

"Hotaru, listen! You don't need to do anything and you won't get tired."

"Please?" asks Hotaru lifts his face and stares back at him with pleading eyes.

Haruka releases the hand. He saw Hotaru turns his back against him and walks away.

**#3 Mine**

Since that day, Hotaru only talk to Haruka if necessary. Haruka didn't try to make up for everything tough. However, there's something that changes; Haruka follows Hotaru anywhere. He ignored his duty to gather food; well, he can't help the red-eyed monk that much.

That day, something happened while Hotaru do his job. Haruka reminds him to retreat because Haruka could felt strong evil presence from the old-aged-house. Haruka knows for sure that Hotaru didn't have such magnificent power to cease away the evil spirit. Hotaru also felt the strong spirit from the house but his dignity win over his common sense.

They enter the house. It was an old Japanese type that belongs to noble family. The entire house made from wooden material with paper shift door. Even tough it was midday, the sunlight barely shines through the sill, and the entire room was dark with little amount of dim light. Works of art only made the house looked creepier.

Hotaru walked in the first line; he began enchant some spell right after enters the house. He had a bad feeling about this. That is when a black shadow swings from room side, hit his face before disappear.

"Hotaru!" screams the tengu worried.

"I'm fine," Hotaru replies coldly.

Hotaru walked further to search the source of the evil spirit. Haruka followed behind him and tried hard protect Hotaru's back. Hotaru saw a man stands in the corner of the room, stares at them. The man disappeared before Hotaru caught him. It is like death peoples gather around them in the house, one appear and disappear after another.

As they made it further inside the house, the evil presence grew stronger. When they enter another room, Hotaru saw a little kid crying. In front of the kid, there is a man who points his finger to the kid.

"Insolent fool! Imbecile boy, Who do you think I do this far for?"

Hotaru feels like he knew about this before. The little boy wears tan clothes, just like…

"But, My Lord… Please, no… I don't want to…" the little boy sobbing and reach out the man's leg.

"How dare you! You should obey me! How dare you to runaway from the training!" he screams while slaps the kid's face and lashes the poor kid.

"Kyaaa…!" the kid screams from the top of her lung at any hit that comes to his fragile shaken body.

"Forgive me, My Lord… Please stop…," the kid begs while rolled up his body with little palm that covers his head. His voices scratch the air, cries and sobs melt in vain while the man mercilessly punish him.

"Please stop, My Lord!!" he screams between swearing that comes from the man's mouth.

In a brief, blood flows through the kid's clothes. No doubt that he was bleeding and suffer so much from the pain. But the man only went crazier by pull of his hair, the boy was soak with blood dripped from all over his body.

"Stop!" scream the red-eyed monk.

But they didn't hear, they can't hear. The kid can't move his body, he only could whim when the man comes closer. The man whispered something before left the boy who still sobs from the pain.

If Hotaru saw the man and the kid, Haruka saw another thing. He saw Hotaru stuns. Not so far from them, a young lady stands with blood all over her dirty clothes. The lady reach out her hand and moves her fingertip. Hotaru walks approach her, which made Haruka worries him.

"Hotaru!!"

Too bad the monk ignored him; moreover, he came closer to the lady. Haruka suddenly felt angry. He casts thunder and points it to the lady but she avoid it easily. She wanted to take over Hotaru's body but Haruka not give up easily. More thunders casted and it flows into his spear, made a striking light all over the place before stab it to her body.

The lady screamed with shrieking voice before retreat. Haruka didn't chase her, he catch Hotaru's body who lost consciousness. He didn't care about anything else, he just want to take Hotaru to somewhere save immediately. He took Hotaru in his arm and flew through the roof, left everything behind.

**#4 MINE!!!**

It has been two days since Hotaru possessed by the lady's evil spirit-or so Haruka was believed- and his condition didn't improve at all. Hotaru murmured something over and over. His body sometimes shakes due to seizure and Haruka didn't know what to do. He was afraid that Hotaru's condition might drop and getting worse soon.

Haruka had brought the red eyed monk to Sugino but the white winged tengu is as clueless as him.

"Oni-eater, what if we sent him back to his family? Maybe they can cure him," suggests Sugino.

Haruka stared at him, wonders if his friends were right. He can't cure the monk either.

"Would you take care of him when I search the Old Man?" asks Haruka.

Sugino nods for reassuring him.

-xXx-

"He is possessed by nothing," said the monk that appear-not-to-be-the-Old-Man.

The Old Man refused to look after Hotaru whatever the circumstances. He said that Hotaru won't be possessed that easily, the Old Man also said that Hotaru had to solve it by himself. Haruka didn't get it so he search another monk to cure the man who suffers so much.

"Then, what made him turn like this?" asks the tengu impatient.

Haruka brings the first monk he saw to Sugino's place.

The monk raise his face and shakes his head, "I don't know. This is more likely he has trauma upon something."

The statement makes Haruka fell silent. He is so deep in thought that he didn't realize the monk already gone. He stare the man that lay uncomfortable before him. He wonders how long Hotaru can withhold the pain. He wonder how many time left if the circumstances keep going.

From the way Haruka look at the human, Sugino can say that the human not as scary as he had thought. If the human were that bad, Haruka won't take care of him this carefully. If the human were that bad, Haruka will leave him immediately. But, Haruka didn't…

"Oni-eater…" Sugino tries to get his attention.

"Hn?" asks Oni-eater without turns his face.

"What do we do now?" Sugino asks carefully not to makes him angry.

"I don't know."

The reply was barely audible. It sounds weak and unsure. Sugino didn't dare to ask any further. He chooses to leave him alone, maybe oni-eater need some space to think.

That's when Sugino had leave them, Haruka hold the human's hand. He bend over near Hotaru, so low that Haruka almost lay beside him. He watched as Hotaru keep babbling restlessly. His closed eyes were lid with emotion that Haruka didn't know; it could be fear, anger or both.

"Human…" he whispered in Hotaru's ear, "Wake up. You're not alone here, I'm with you. Wake up and let's go home together. I will not bother you anymore, just wake up."

The grip tightening as Hotaru murmured something. Tears roll down in his porcelain-like face. Haruka wish he could erase whatever the nightmare that came and haunted in his dream.

"Hotaru…" Haruka keeps his voice low, afraid that his voices alone could torn the human into pieces.

"Hotaru…" again Haruka calls in loving voice.

"Wake up please…" he begs while kissing the hand.

"Why do you keep leaving me alone? You know there're many things I can't do alone. Don't mad at me anymore, nee?"

"…just wake up…"

"…Hotaru…"

Hotaru feels like there's something has pull back his consciousness. And then he heard that voice called him lovingly.

"Haruka…" murmured the human confused.

Haruka lifts his face and his eyes dead locked into the scarlet ones.

"Haru…" before completes the name, the tengu suddenly hugs the human.

He didn't say a thing, words were never enough to describe his feeling.

"Don't leave me without my permission anymore," said the black winged tengu.

"Hey, that was an…" the monk ready to protest.

"I was sick when you're not around."

_You're my only that belongs to me. I'll never let this kind of thing happen anymore. You're my toy, Human._

* * *

To be continue…

**a/n: me lack of review and was about to delete this whole story if not because there's people out there that still reading this fanfic. And suddenly I don't have heart other than continue this story, May I pretend that you like this? Please be kind person and left at least a word okay?**

**And thank you for reading too…**

**T.T**


	5. it's only the selfishness

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the creator, some belong to me. The song that Hotaru sang titled 'entwine' belong to admin from SHINE, fan website for Ouran High School HC for Hitachiin drabbles.

Chapter5, It's only the selfishness

After Hotaru regain his normal state, they decide to go back to the shrine. Some things back to normal while the other didn't. They didn't know and they will never know which one has change and which one that didn't. They did't know until it reached the point of no return.

**#1 When I sleep**

"Haruka…" called the scarlet-eyed monk in low voice.

The night not so young anymore; but Hotaru sure the stars were still sparkling happily outside. He was as sure that the black winged tengu hasn't sleep yet. Even tough the said creature didn't reply or gave any sign that indicated he heard him.

"Haruka, I think you don't have to protect me like this."

Since they went back from Sugino's tree house, Haruka keep maintaining physical contact with the human. Haruka hold his hand and followed him everywhere.

For the first time it wasn't such big deal because Hotaru need something to depend on. Hotaru was more than glad when Haruka hold his hand dearly. The black winged tengu also carried Hotaru in bride style when they headed back home.

Then everything began irritated him to no end when sooner he knew that Haruka wonn't let go his hand no matter what Hotaru did. Haruka persist to follow him at the toilet too. They also fought when Hotaru want to change his clothes. Haruka let go his hand for a while before hold it again, tighter.

And now, not only claimed his hands, Haruka placed Hotaru in his teddy hug…

"Haruka… I'm enough with this," Hotaru pulled him away but his effort thrown in vain.

"Sssh… Go sleep now," said the tengu while caress his sandy white hair, silencing the human.

"I'll protect you so you'll not have a nightmare anymore…" he whispers softly.

"But…" Hotaru was about to protest again when Haruka brought them closer.

"Don't mind me, just sleep already."

This time Hotaru no longer protest him. He felt tired that he didn't have energy left to debate him. Instead, he let Haruka took care of him in spite the fact that Hotaru felt more comfortable now. The warmth of Haruka body soothing his unraveled nerve and tensed body, gave him safe feeling. And it became true that his nightmare somehow disappear. Nobody has come this close before and Hotaru couldn't name this new warm feeling inside him.

**#2 When you sleep**

Haruka watched as Hotaru begin to loosen his awareness; sign that the human fall asleep. He liked having the human for himself like this. Somewhere in his secret heart, the tengu want this moment to last forever. Even tough he knew that human life is far fragile than it looked like and much more short than tengu-being. That somehow bring memories of past day.

The imposter monk said something about spring. Spring with a lot of flowers…

Like a flower which bloom to its fullest, the full bloom that doesn't last too long. And then withered without anyone notice it. Their existence would be forgotten as if they were never exist.

Than another thing appear on the back of his mind, the fact that the human will die. Then what about him? It was scary enough when Hotaru left him for those monk-ish job. It scare him to death when Hotaru didn't woke up in a long time after little incident with lady inside cursed house.

"…"

Haruka eyeing the human that sleep peacefully in his embrace. He almost didn't believe it.

How can he have such feeling to mere human like him? Hotaru is a monk without real monk ability. Moreover the said monk is quite materialistic. Haruka could recall that early day they met; Hotaru take advantage from people who scared by youkai while in other hand the one who ordered Hakutsuru to scare people is Hotaru.

Besides, they often had unnecessary fight about many things. Hotaru often made him angry and so did him. Even tough, he felt lonely when Hotaru left him that day and the following day. And also the day when they entered the cursed house. Hotaru fell unconscious for days, he was so lost.

So…

Why…?

How come…?

Haruka didn't understand it too…

**#3 Release**

That day is just an ordinary day for them. Hotaru woke up early in the morning and followed by Haruka. Hotaru didn't know why but Haruka begins to release his hand. The black winged tengu no longer hold his hand tight like certain time before. In contrary, Haruka seemed make distance from him.

That they were fall silent during breakfast in the morning didn't explain anything to him. Like always, Hotaru gave a bowl of rice to Haruka. Hotaru may incomplete as a monk but he could feel sudden change when their hands accidentally touched, he felt something jolted inside him. Haruka pulled back his hand and turned his face away.

That was the first and Hotaru not really sure.

The second happened when Hotaru sat lazily with back leaned to closest pillar. Haruka came from somewhere and looked happy. He said something about some place and soon the human follow him. That they finally reached the place, Haruka smiled at him. Hotaru return the smile right before Haruka's color face changed as he let go of Hotaru's hand. He suddenly let go his hand too.

Hotaru wonders… perhaps Haruka felt the same jolt.

The fact that Haruka startled every time they touching each other confused Hotaru more than already it was. The other day Haruka never let go his hand and now he didn't let they keep in touch which is hard to do. Haruka also turned his face away every time they talking.

"Haruka, I want to make small party," Hotaru peeks through corner of his eyes to see if he gives any response but he didn't.

Hotaru continued with lower voice, "I'll invite Hakutsuru too…"

This time Haruka still didn't give any reply. He shut tight his mouth and eyes wandering around.

"…tonight…"

**#4 Delight**

It has been a while ago when Hotaru aware of his talent. He could make youkai follows his order. He also could sing with voices that could be heard by Tengu-being, he didn't knew until he met the black winged tengu and his white winged friend. He didn't know why God not blessed him with other ability that grant him to gain money easier.

Now Hotaru didn't complain about his ability anymore, Haruka was there for him, that his tengu-voice was special gift. The black winged tengu had saved him from nightmare. Now he just wants to make sure about thing that causes Haruka change. Of course, his smiles are all fake along with his over-happy attitude.

Haruka should be happy too, he loved party but he didn't as there's someone else, the crane Youkai named Hakutsuru. He didn't know why Hakutsuru presence alone can rise such emotion as strong as anger and burning his heart. The said youkai sits silently behind the human, searching for sanctuary.

"Cha…Tada taDa! Cha… Ta da da da Da!"

Hotaru pretended didn't see wrinkle on Haruka's forehead. He keep humming the sing song while tapped the little drum that usually used for sacred ceremony. Hm, who care since the Old Man wasn't there anyway.

"Hakutsuru, what if you dance while I tap the drum?" asks the monk with wide smile plastered on his unnatural bright face.

Before answers the request, Hakutsuru dare himself to look at black winged tengu only to find him glared back at him. It is as if Haruka said 'go ahead if you want to be killed after the night ends' through the gaze.

"I don't think that's good idea, Ho'chan. What if you dancing?" asks Hakutsuru sweating in fear.

Hotaru glanced at the tengu and smiled sheepishly at him before stands up. Hotaru walked to the center of the room and raised the fan over his head. As Hakutsuru hit the drum, Hotaru began moving. He dances like Kabuki actor with slighter move and even tough his face was plain as dead as noh mask he wore meanwhile his eyes flooded with emotion.

"_Winding, unwinding_

_The string slithers through my fingers_

_Entwining, untwining_

_It's funny how entwine and untwine has __we__ in it_

_It's rather strange_

_Coming, going_

_The thread falls taut…_

Hotaru moves the fan slowly to the side of his face and flips it in and out while he tilts his head aside. His scarlet eyes like searching in blindness. Hotaru moved his body slightly forward and back repeatedly before take a step and bents down while singing.

"_I want to believe that you have set me free_

_I want to believe that you have trapped me in your arms_

_It is contradicting and strange at the same time_

_It feels as if world is suddenly open chances given to me_

_It feels as if world has closed upon us again and everything's darken_

Then, Hotaru glanced at black winged tengu. If anything, whatever he saw at that moment reflected on his red shoot bloody eyes, he was mesmerized. Hotaru turned 360 degree while holding the fan that hides half of his desperate and confused face. He made sure that every step he made brought him closer to the object of his affection.

Secretly allures the dark haired creature. Hotaru didn't know why, he simply want to tempt Haruka through the look alone, with voices that he wished only Haruka to hear.

"_We're still selfish_

_We're still selfless_

_And we're never going to learn_

_But, we're living in a world in which darkness shines through the light_

_Where reflections follows shadows, and everything's opposite, different, contradicting_

_Because that's who we are_

Hotaru end the show by clap his palm with the fan.

* * *

To be continue…

**Well, that's all for this chapter. I wish you like this one also. And keep in your mind that I opened for any kind of criticize, comment, and anything…**


	6. in the land of twilight, under the moon

Chapter6, In the Land of Twilight, Under the Moon

Hotaru felt sudden change between him and Haruka. He wasn't used with the new situation. He didn't know what happen inside the cursed house that day. Haruka became more overprotective after the incident. But the next day, the black winged tengu not wanted to get any closer with him. Haruka confused him and he tried to find out the cause without knowing the consequences.

* * *

**#1 I Will Sing For Crescent Moon**

When it turned to look at Hotaru and the tengu, both of them didn't move. Both of them didn't say a thing. Hakutsuru begins confuse because they don't act normally. They keep stare each other

"Ho'chan, I think I'm better leaving!!!" scream the crane suddenly before fly away.

Sorry for its carelessness, it hits the windowsill so hard that Hakutsuru fall to the floor. Hakutsuru didn't wasting time by quickly unfold again its wings, ignore blood that drip from its nose.

"Hakutsuru!!" calls Hotaru but Hakutsuru already run away and disappear behind night blanket.

"Oh my, I wonder what happen to…"

Suddenly Hotaru felt sharp cold wind scratch through his body as if temperature of the room drops drastically. Hotaru dare himself turn his face to the tengu behind him. Before he turned his face, Hotaru saw Haruka move fast toward him and pinned him in the wooden wall. The sudden move made Hotaru's clothes loosen and exposure his collar.

"Haru…ka…"

From beneath, Haruka stare at the creature, he dove the depth of his charcoal eyes. Haruka seemed lost his sanity, Hotaru wonder if the spell works. He wonder if it is true that only Haruka could hear his voice even tough it was strange that Hakutsuru runaway in a hurry.

Hotaru still wondering away when Haruka pulled down the upper clothes and placed a kiss on his exposed shoulder. The soft kiss snapped Hotaru back to reality that he was in such compromising position. A sudden panic stirred his stomach, he was the one who tempt the tengu and now…

"Haruka, get away!"

Haruka looked at the human silently with his beast eyes.

"What do you want, human?" he asks in husky lazy low tone that made Hotaru cringed.

"I think weeeee…" Hotaru tries to keep his mind clear under such pressure when Haruka licking up to his neck and go further to the spot somewhere behind his ear.

"…We don't need to continue this faaaaarrr…." Hotaru squirmed again when Haruka licked his earlobe leaving wet trail.

Without Hotaru knowing, Haruka seemed enjoy this. He never knew that human was taste good. So he pretend didn't hear the complain that came through the panting.

"Me too… but my body don't want to stop…" said Haruka between his lips that occupied at his soon to be prey.

Haruka let his sharp fang pierce the soft skin, enough to make Hotaru shivers but not to rip the tissue. He carefully marked his prey, so that none and nothing else dare to claim his favorite human.

That's what happened while steps could be heard at the doorway, which they couldn't hear. The steps came closer as the owner calling the Hotaru's name and slide the door open, revealing their bare emotion to the guest.

"Hotaru!" the girl's voices loud enough for them to hear.

And caught them red handed, which looked like Hotaru was abused by the black winged tengu which appear as a man. Both panting hard, face flushed red, as red as the mark on the false monk's skin.

**#2 Dancing With the Castanets**

"By any means, please forgive my rudeness," the composed black haired girl bowed his head slightly at Haruka.

Haruka gave no response toward her. Never once in his life let a girl to hit his head that hard. He couldn't feel the girl presence until she was there and hit him. Haruka thought that he won't like her.

"A..ha..ha.. That's okay, Nodoka," said Hotaru with sheepish smile plastered his lips, "Nodoka, the man over there is my friend. Haruka, the girl over here is Nodoka, she is miko at Shirasaki temple."

Of course Hotaru made up a story that Haruka not 'attack' Hotaru. Instead, they just playing sumo and that Haruka didn't want accept his losing and attacking Hotaru again which causing both of them falling at the floor.

"I really sorry for thinking that you just a certain pervert that wants to take advantage of Hotaru's weakness," she continue with her apologies without feeling sorry at all. Her words stab deep into their very being.

Haruka sure that he won't like her even the slightest insignificance feeling.

"But actually you just un-matured man that won't accept that you lose over someone like him. I could understand that feeling too."

The balck winged tengu certain that he would never like the girl on the rest of his life, which still thousands years more.

"N..Nodoka… Why are you come here?" Hotaru cut her before she could stab them more with her sharp mocking words.

"I just want to make sure that you did as the elder says."

"I'll prepare room for you then. You can do the checking tomorrow," Hotaru then turn his head to Haruka.

Hotaru not even leave the room when the atmosphere became tense already. Haruka sure that he want to skin her very being, to reveal the youkai or monoke that hiding beneath her skin. There's something more at her than what Hotaru said to him. That she's more than miko of Shirasaki temple.

He didn't like the way both human talking to each other, by saying their name without any syllables like 'chan, or 'san, which Hotaru often used. It appeared that they were close enough to call by given name.

Haruka knew it very well how a name could bind someone to others. Hotaru named him Haruka and whether the human realize it or not, Haruka bond to him since then. Gave your name to another person also meant that you give that person authority to control your soul, your fate.

Not to mention that she has nerve to call him perverted man which seemed take advantage of Hotaru, even tough he sure that he will do it eventually if given the chance.

Haruka left alone as the other two made their way to another room and talk whatever important for human being.

**#3 As the End Will Come So Soon**

It has been three days since Nodoka stay at the temple with them and it was crystal clear that Haruka didn't like her single presence. Meanwhile Nodoka didn't give a damn about him. All she cared of was that everything set in order before she leaves the temple and went back to Shirasaki temple that noon.

"Hotaru, I hope you keep in mind that in this world, there are things that meant and aren't meant to be together," the girl with jet black hair said as she stepped out from the wooden building.

"What do you mean by that, Nodoka?" Hotaru asked, it's not usual for her to say wise word toward him like this as if implicated on something.

Her smile widened, "You'll find out soon."

With that, she turned her back and left the temple, Haruka and Hotaru behind.

"Finally, the witch gone!" Haruka stretched his arms over the head.

"What make you didn't like her so much?" Hotaru walked inside the living room and sat there while munching some cookies.

Haruka followed him silently and sat near the scarlet eyed human. He didn't know why Hotaru asked that he hate the woman when it's seemed natural to just hate her.

"I hate her, isn't that enough?"

"No," Hotaru replied automatically.

Haruka was taken aback for a while before clung his arm around the false monk. It felt right and wrong at the same time. Hotaru notice how the black haired tengu became obsessive toward him recently.

"I don't like it when you spent your time with other than me," Haruka said it near his ears, made it sounds different than their previous talk.

The words blow in a whispers, in a way that made Hotaru want the time to last forever. That's when Nodoka's words stuck in his mind, that in this world there are thing that meant and aren't meant to be together.

Slowly, Hotaru release himself from Haruka's grip and Haruka didn't let him go.

"Haruka, let me go," said Hotaru.

_Why can't I realize it sooner?,_ Hotaru thought to himself. The way Haruka clung to him after that incident till now. It was obvious. Even Nodoka should remind him. That he, Hotaru, is human, therefore noway that he and Haruka to be together. Because human not meant to…

Hotaru didn't want to continue these sentence. It's too much for him to bear.

"No, why would I?" protest the tengu, tighten his grip.

"Haruka, you hear me! Don't make me yell at you more than this!"

**#4 In the Land of Twilight**

Haruka didn't know why his favorite toy reject him, yell at him as if he did something awfully wrong. But he sure as hell that he did nothing wrong, that the only problem is that woman's presence. Yet Haruka couldn't comprehend why Hotaru mad at him.

They hug each other before and Hotaru never reject it, never before the girl came.

"What that woman said to you?" Haruka once ever overheard human's gossiping.

Of course there're gossips amongst youkai but unlike this between woman. They said nothing but a lie, a cruel one that able to hurt deeper than got stabbed by dagger.

Hotaru stilled his eyes, the scarlet irises filled with something that he didn't know, "This has nothing to do with her. But she's right, that I shouldn't get too near to you in the first place."

"What does it mean?" Haruka became furious that Hotaru regret being close with him.

"It mean that either you or I can't live together," Hotaru made it more complicated for Haruka to understand.

"But we live together and everything's fine this far, that is until she appear."

Hotaru was loss at word, yeah, everything was fine before. Before he met Haruka, everything in his live was so fine, not that Haruka made his live more precious. Haruka made it better in one side while in another side, investing a time bomb that he didn't realize.

"We can continue on like this. I'll help you gather some money, just…" Haruka took a deep breathe before continue, "just don't leave. I was afraid when you possessed by that spirit, so don't you dare even to think to leave me."

Haruka embrace the shortie in his arms once more. He's glad that Hotaru didn't resist this time.

Hotaru not resist when the tengu traced his jaw line and lift his head slightly before claimed his lips.

Outside the wooden building, there's a single withered leave that depending it's life on the branch with thin and fragile ligament. It has survived long enough. But…

At that time, the last leave of the tree, fall on the hard soil waiting below. It finally reach the ground without voicing it's tragic life. As if its place was there, unified with the earth.

* * *

I'm sorry that I update it later than I've planned because my little bro was hospitalized. And for you whose read and reaview this story so far, thank you so much! have a nice weekend!


	7. canta per me sing for me

Chapter7, Sing for Me

Hotaru looked up at the one that embrace him in his sleep. Slowly, he released himself from the tight hug and gathered his clothes in silence. He dressed himself necessarily before opened the door and closed it behind. Without turned his head back, he leave the house. And Haruka behind.

**#1 Sing Me Farewell, That Sweet Sounds of the Past Days**

Hotaru felt sore, both body and mind. He made too much mistakes in these past hours.

He thought that he would disgust after having sex with black winged tengu. That he felt otherwise, perhaps because he did it with Haruka. This makes it the first.

The second, he thought that by leaving Haruka, he would feel better which in reality, he felt worse. But Hotaru knew that if he didn't do it, he would never be able to leave him.

His steps felt hard as his body aching from the previous activity, and tired too. But Hotaru couldn't rest yet, for he should reach another temple or at least far enough from Haruka. He didn't want to be discovered by him, not wanting saw his handsome face anymore. Furthermore, his sad face.

He didn't want to explain anything to his beloved tengu, that he couldn't be with him. But the woman that his family decided long time ago, to be married with.

Hotaru's step stumbled as his feet stepped over another. He fall face first, only to lift it again and continue to his destination. It was from some direction that he heard the flapped wings, Hotaru closed his eyes, arranged reason to reject the tengu in his mind. He didn't think that Haruka would found out this soon.

Then the sounds of rustled wings approached him.

"Ho'chan, what are you doing here?" ask the owner of the wings.

"Hakutsuru!" Hotaru call it in relieve.

* * *

Hotaru made it to the nearest place where he could rest for a moment, cleaning himself and maintain himself some kind of protection so that no youkai, monoke, even tengu able to saw him. Then the scarlet eyed man continue to walk to Shirasaki temple.

**#2 It Always Remember Me the Live of the Love**

It has been four days after Hotaru left when he finally reached his destination. Short discussion with the head of temple and their marriage's procession will held in a week.

And the day would come soon for Hotaru.

That night was colder than the previous night, and it still become colder the following night.

That night was the last night before the sacred ceremony will be held tomorrow.

That night, Hotaru wonder why he kept thinking of Haruka.

When he appeared to be cheerful that day, his heart cried. When he supposed to be happy, he felt hollow and empty.

"May I sit here?" ask the soon to be bride as she stand near the man.

"But it's cold outside. You can get cold," Hotaru concerned.

The woman looked at him directly, through his eyes. At that time, he was so vulnerable with any mental attack, but he let her penetrated his mind. He believed the girl, more than himself. But instead of pursue the matter further, the woman smiled wisely.

"It worked the same for you," she said then fixed her gaze at starry skies.

They enjoyed other's presence just like that.

"Does it hurt?" asked Nodoka while pointing his lithe finger vaguely to his heart.

Hotaru thought for a while before smile morosely and nodded, "Hurt a lot."

"Then why?"

Hotaru took some times before closed his eye lid, "I don't know, Nodoka. I'm not even sure this was the right thing."

**#3 Beloved of My Heart, You are My Soul**

Haruka confused when he woke up and couldn't felt Hotaru's presence anywhere. He searched him down since then, to the hills and valleys, inside the forest and still not able to find him. It almost two weeks now, yet Haruka still not heard any news about him.

Haruka ever met the crane youkai and other youkai the false monk befriended with but none of those creatures help him. He had gone to some villages that close to the temple they used to live at.

Sugino worried about his tengu friend, the black winged tengu never this attached with something before. From his point of view, the black winged tengu seemed insane. He neither rest nor sleep. Not caring for his being at all.

He afraid that the black winged tengu will soon completely lose his sanity. Sugino had talked to crane youkai, the one named Hakutsuru. The crane said that the human with scarlet eyes has decided not to go back to black winged tengu for reason that it didn't know.

From that information alone, Sugino tried to find out what was happen so he also searched the human, only to find him married with girl in white kimono. Sugino was lost at words, he knew that the black winged tengu would be more furious. And it's beyond his thinking what would the black winged tengu did when he's mad.

That is, when Sugino was about to leave the place, his path blocked by black wing that spread wide against the grey darkened sky. His face was mixed of many negative feeling, made his figure darker than ever.

Sugino noticed how his claw grew and spark of electricity emit all around his floating body.

**#4 Beloved of My Heart, Sing Fast**

It happened in a blink of eye when Haruka appear in front of the newly wed couple. His figure was contrasted everything at that shrine. His clothes ragged, the color now was color of earthly mud and dried blood, his anger was so visible that none dare to getting closer to him.

The head priest and other people tried to calm the raging tengu to no avail as the dark and tall creature came closer to the scarlet eyed monk.

"Hotaru…" Haruka hissed between his now sharp fangs.

Hotaru felt so sad. He never knew that his selfishness turned out so bad that it hurt the tengu he dear most. That Haruka turned this drastic, that he turned him down and torn his heart.

"I found you…" his tired eyes locked with the other ones.

"But…" Haruka turned his gaze to the woman stand beside the sandy white haired man, he knew this girl, "You… that woman."

Hotaru stepped between Haruka and Nodoka. He afraid that Haruka might harmed her.

"I'm sorry Haruka, I shouldn't met you in the first place. I don't want anybody to hurt you more after what I did but…"

Nodoka noticed how the winged creature's eyes widen while she heard nothing was spoken by her husband. The tengu glance at her one more time before leave them.

Haruka flew cutting the wind, anything to ease the pain in his heart but it didn't help him slightly. He hit himself to big tree and fall to the ground. Then he lay there for God know how long.

Murmurs of the spirits and other being that residence at the forest were loud for him to hear. Most of it pitied him, angered him more, and Haruka never been a creature which could tell wrongs from rights. He has heart, he has instinct, and he was lost of his sanity.

* * *

Okay, what do you think about this chapter, i know that it's rather sad that they must separated. But don't hate me for writing such cruel story, believe me that i will give them the best ending i could write. Now, review?


	8. lullaby

Chapter8, Lullaby

Hakutsuru came to the shrine and spotted Hotaru in his usual place, the farthest part of the shrine near the small pond. Hotaru smiled at his long time friend.

"It's been a while, Hakutsuru," he greet the crane happily.

"Ho'chan! Terrible! Terrible!" the youkai flopped its wings frantically. It's desperate voice caught the monk's attention.

"What's the matter?"

**#1 The Snow in the Air to Sing Me a Lullaby**

In the deep forest, a man was walking alone on animal track. Worried was draw all over his face along with guilty and sadness. Just as every human did, he wished for the best result. But just like human, he made mistakes. His unpleasant traveling within the green was atonement for his sin.

What Hakutsuru said was replayed in his mind as Hotaru decided to looking for Haruka.

"_That Tengu'sama gone wild. He genocide all youkai he met, destroy anything in sight, so much blood that the wing was black with shades of red_."

Hotaru fastened his pace which causing him slipped and fall again. His soft thud echoing in the silent forest. He lift his head to observe the area surround him, the woods was too much quite that made it creepy. No bird chirping, no voice of other animal or to be precise, he saw no animal at all. Not even a single youkai. All he could heard just his puffy breathe and the whispers of mocking winds.

Hotaru stand up and continue walking between the bushes. It has been a month since he married Nodoka, one month since the last time he saw his handsome tengu. And now Hotaru could only depending on his instinct to find Haruka before too late. That was either him die due to the cold or else before find Haruka, or too late that Haruka began to kill human.

"Haruka…" he whispered his name as if it could summon him right now and there.

**#2 The Angel of Rebirth is Here**

Hotaru almost can't believe his eyes, he rather became blind than had to saw the horror in front of him. Between the cracked wood, he was hidden by the shadow to witness the fight between Haruka and other being that could be god that protect the forest.

The tengu mercilessly attacked the dragon shaped god while the said dragon returned the favor two fold. They bite, their claw piercing through their skin, revealing another new bleeding wound, but it never enough to stop both of them.

Hotaru could only watch them, until Haruka throw big condensed lighting to the dragon. It's roar was maddening, as it charged to the tengu.

"Stop! Please, both of you!" Hotaru finally decided to interrupt the fight before either of them injured more than they already was. But none of them noticed him

"Haruka! Stop it, Haruka!!" again Hotaru yelled at him from beneath.

Haruka turned his attention to the small man once he success with counterattack the dragon. Now the creature lay unmoved on the rock, dying.

Haruka stare at the man who stared back at him. His body hovers in the air as if not recognize the false monk. Haruka's tired, he wanted to go back to past days which they knew they can't. because Hotaru had leave him and married the girl.

He remember it, the day when he finally found his favorite toy, he was about to kill the woman who dare to steal Hotaru from him but Hotaru said those cruel words. That Hotaru would kill Haruka himself if he dared to hurt Nodoka, the woman.

Now that Haruka stared at him, Hotaru felt boneless. It was as Hakutsuru saying if not more terrible.

_His eyes blood shot… his wings was black with shades of red… his claw could rip everything apart…and the menacing aura around him was frightening…_

He looked like hurt animal, his fear and pain added to his power, made him stronger. But at the same time, he looked frail and beautiful. Red petal against the white of snow.

But he was the root of the whole problem, causing Haruka to harm the forest, that's why Hotaru intend to finished everything by himself.

"Haruka, even tough you didn't kill any human, but you almost kill the guardian of the forest. You cause disaster to others, you must be punished."

Haruka couldn't comprehend Hotaru's saying at first. But once the sentence sipped into his mind, Haruka couldn't control himself any longer.

"You leave me… you married the girl… and now you're going to punish me… Ungrateful human!!"

Haruka charged forward with his sharp claws pointed at the sandy white haired monk. Hotaru watched the tengu came closer as he prepared the impact on his frail human body.

**#3 So Let All Your Pain Sleep Within the hush-a-by**

Haruka's eyes widen as the claw penetrate the skin easily without struggle he thought Hotaru would to against him. But Hotaru stilled his body as the red liquid dripping through the nails.

"Forgive me, Haruka," the scarlet eyed man closed his eyes as he draw his hand and reveal the marbled wood and began chanted the spell.

His other hand touched at his chest where Haruka's claw was, using his own blood to bind the now confused tengu.

"Hotaru, what are you… let me go, you can't!" Haruka tried to stop him as the thought of Hotaru doing something stupid across his mind.

"I can't release you, not now," Hotaru said casually between his shallow breath. Instead he hug the tengu tight, paid no attention about his open wound. Buried his face on Haruka's broad chest.

"Stop it, you might die!" Haruka cried.

Hotaru smiled at him, "Every human will die eventually, it just a matter of time. If you meet my heir, please be nice to him or her. I'm sure at that time, you could be good friend. Until the time comes, please rest."

Hotaru then spelled the last word to completely bind the tengu to object that would be his temporary seal, until someone release him. He watched as Haruka, surrounded by glowing yellow light, slowly sucked and drowned on the big rock. His hand reached out to him.

"You can't Hotaru! you can't! Hotaru!!!"

After Haruka disappeared, Hotaru's body fell to the ground, right where Haruka stand moment ago. His chest no longer aching as he closed his eyes and slowly lost his consciousness.

"Forgive me, Haruka…"

**#4 So Close to You**

The talk from the night before their wedding came onto Nodoka's mind as she walked slowly on the corridor of the house. The wood floor shrieking painfully as she stepped above them.

"_Would you do me a favor?" Hotaru suddenly opened his eyes, a determination burning on the dark red irises._

_The young woman eyed him silently, let him to go on._

"_He would mad at me. At that time, if I must, I would seal him. He will lose his memories, and his existence will vanish. At least I want someone to remember about him. About the strongest tengu that had black wings as dark as night."_

She realized it since she met the black haired man, how the scarlet eyed man love the other creature so much. It's easy to tell whether someone deep in love with someone or not. She thought it was funny that neither of them seemed didn't realize their feeling. She thought that Hotaru would cancel their wedding not otherwise. However, Hotaru has decided it by himself.

Therefore, she intended to keep her promise to her husband.

She entered the room where a baby slept pleasantly beneath the blanket.

"My baby boy, it's time to wake up dear. Daddy waiting for us today," she said as she scooped up the baby boy in her arm.

Not so long and they were on their way out of the house. It's still chilly outside that she tucked extra blanket for the baby.

They walked on the snowy road. Rustled of snow drop from the branches somehow lighted the mood in the gloom weather.

"The spring will come soon and it won't be cold anymore. Speak of spring, son. It remembered me of someone handsome which his name has spring on it. Your daddy fond of him so much. Maybe you too if you meet Haruka since you looked like your daddy a lot," she whispered to her child which saw her with unblinking eyes. Smiled when she smiled.

"Ah, look, Kan'chan! We're almost there. Once we retrieve his ashes, we could bring him home with us. Isn't that sounds nice?"

Nodoka smiled for her own fate. How her marriage spent mostly on treat the wound on her husband's chest. And that the man didn't last long enough to give her happiness. It has been half a year since her husband died but she's not alone, because Hotaru did gave him little happiness. She has a healthy boy with her. Hopefully, this boy would love her more than his father did.

"Oh, we should visit him too. He's been very lonely these past months, we should greet him for the last time," she chirping cheerfully followed by the cooing baby.

* * *

I like the idea where Kantarou get the 'tight chest pain'. Yes, it's from the scar Hotaru's suffered by Haruka's claw. Since Haruka was filled with many bad things-angry, revenge,and many more- at that time, it caused Kantarou's chest pain when he sense evil being.

And because Hotaru bind Haruka by blood, the normal spell won't worked to awaken the black tengu. It was Kantarou's tears that woke him.

So, review?


End file.
